


flying, breaking free

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY weiss/dave [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dorms, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Original Character(s), Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: read the tags before diving in





	flying, breaking free

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags before diving in

.

It wasn’t being the easiest day for Weiss.

Besides being stuck in her team with a bunch of random, noisy and, the worst: undisciplined girls, she had to listen from a Professor that she still had a lot of progress to do. She left the class and rubbed the skirt of her dress, sighing. She really thought that the academy life was going to be different; no one there seemed to recognize her true value or how she was born a huntress – it was in her blood, it wasn’t like she could escape it. She was so distracted, deep in her thoughts that she didn’t pay attention to where she was going, and when she realized, she was lost.

“Not again,” she turned around and walked a bit more, but the only sound was her high heels against the ground. “I can’t believe.”

It was getting darker and she wasn’t afraid of monsters, but it wasn’t a great idea to be alone around the woods. She tried to go back, forcing herself to remember the way she took. It couldn’t be that far, anyway.

A weird sound from the trees made her stop and walk back. She was ready to use her sword when she heard a laughing sound. She never heard monsters laughing that way, so she decided to take a look, approaching the origin of the sound.

Another tiny giggling was heard.

“Hello,” she whispered, walking in the woods. It was already too dark to be completely visible, so she just tiptoed until she found the source of the sounds. It was a boy, leaning on a tree and watching something that he was holding. He was probably around her age and she didn’t remember seeing him before, or anyone like him, really.

“Hello,” she said again, this time louder.

He looked at her, startled, and from his hand, a bluebird flew away. They stared at each other; the remaining lights were only falling in the space in the middle, but she could still see his handsome face. Struck by the sight of him, she crossed her arms, recomposing herself.

“Why are you here?” Her tone was a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. “It’s getting too late to wander.”

“You scared my little friend,” he said quietly and rather unbothered. It made her even more annoyed, for some reason.

“I asked you a question,” she said, a bit louder.

“I could’ve asked the same,” he turned to her calmly. “But let me guess… you’re lost.”

For long, humiliating seconds, Weiss had no answer. It was a complete defeat.

“Well,” she turned back. “I was just in my way back, away from here, because it’s dangerous. That’s all.”

“Really?” He asked. “Then, lead the way. I’ll follow you.”

She sighed, struggling to get a good excuse. 

“I’ve wasted too much time on you,” she said simply. “Now it’s too dark for me to see.”

“I’ll help you,” he said simply, walking to her. “By the way you’re dressed, you’re a student, right?”

Weiss was so offended at his casual voice tone that she turned back to complain; the script was already on her mind, how dare—

He was closer when she turned back and she saw his weapon, a can that raised and pointing to somewhere behind her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, shocked.

“We have to leave,” he said and he held her arm gently. “There’s something around us.”

Any other feeling left her body, only alertness remaining. She nodded and let him guide her; he was probably messing with her when he said she should lead the way since he pretty much knew how to return to the building safely. When they were inside, now surrounded by the sound of the hunters and huntresses in training, she could finally see his face completely.

“I guess we’re both fine now,” he said. “It was nice to meet you…?”

“Weiss Schnee,” she said with emphasis. “It wasn’t that bad to meet you.”

He smiled and it looked since and… discreetly attractive. She didn’t ask anything else before they parted ways.

Weiss was in her bed at night when she felt like something really important had happened, but she couldn’t figure out what. And because she couldn’t translate in words what she felt; she chose to sleep. The boy’s smile was just a casual memory.

She met him at the duels. Except they didn’t talk, but she finally knew his name. Her team was watching and she couldn’t concentrate because of Ruby’s screams. All of the girls were excited about the fight, but Weiss was bored. Most of her classmates weren’t good enough to catch her attention and their losses were humiliating. She knew their flaws just by looking at them, so she became distracted.

“Oh, this guy is pretty good,” Yang said enthusiastically, as always. “I’ve never seen him losing a battle.”

“How do you know so many people,” Ruby complained. “I’m still getting used to their faces!”

“It’s Dave,” Blake mumbled, eyes on her book. “His name is Dave and she’s right, he never lost a duel.”

Weiss looked up and to her surprise, there was the ‘bird guy’. He had still a peaceful aura like he knew what he was doing. His skin tone was a bit different, a light brown that matched his eyes and fitted well in his blue and white suit. His can was a gun, which wasn’t surprising by itself, but the cool way he used was… interesting.

“He’s… okay,” she said.

“Did you just compliment him?” Ruby was definitely interested. “Wow! He must be great, then.”

“I don’t know him,” she explained quickly. “But his abilities are a pleasant performance.”

“You’re into him,” Blake said in her monotone tone. Yang laughed loud, hitting Ruby.

“Argh, you’re a nuisance,” Weiss said. “Just because a guy can use his weapon and not be terrible at it, I’m into him? I mean, is the bar that low?”

“I just had the feeling,” Blake said slowly and turned the book page.

“I can’t believe you just made a joke,” Yang held her; the book flew from her hand. “Ooopsie.”

Weiss ignored them and started to truly watch the duel. The bird guy—Dave shot a ball of dust and for a moment there was nothing to see. When the dust settled, he was the only one standing.

He looked down to the small audience and they shared a small look – due to the distance, Weiss wasn’t sure if he looked at her, but she felt his stare anyway.

.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**.**

To no one’s surprise, they got late to class.

Weiss ran before them, as a warn and advice to her leader (learn to be better!). She valued every class’ content, but Grimm studies were vital to a Huntress, of course. She wasn’t much interested in classes that required social interactions, and Grimm studies helped her to know more things and avoid talking to people. Perfect.

She ran even faster when she noticed Ruby behind her – she just wanted one class without that kid being annoying, just one! She avoided running into a student and for a second, thought about not sitting next to her team. Just one time wouldn’t hurt anyone…

She felt a gentle poke on her arm.

“Excuse me.”

She turned back, not very excited to see who was importuning her thoughts.

“Not you again,” she said, but her voice didn’t show any annoyance, for a reason she couldn’t explain.

“I need to go to my seat…” Dave pointed. “You’re in the way. Not that this is a big problem, after all.”

She moved slowly out of his way, because this time, she was really on the wrong side.

“Don’t you sit on the other side?” He asked politely.

“I do,” she said, avoiding his eyes. “How do you know that.”

“Well, it’s hard to ignore a team like yours,” he snorted. “You sure know how to make some noise.”

“I’m not like them,” Weiss raised her voice and her head; she noticed that the boy didn’t seem to be mocking her or her team. His smile was kind and warm.

“I think you’re all very capable,” he nodded, moving his cane. “But yes, I don’t think there’s another one like you here.”

Weiss was constantly in a fight mode, so that genuine compliment made her… defenseless. She coughed a little bit and studied her voice to be softer enough.

“Thank you. I see you’re a smart man,” she said. “I’ll go to my seat.”

She didn’t know how to deal with that uncomfortableness that came with being around that boy. It wasn’t a bad feeling, not at all. She felt good, but anxious and conflicted like she suddenly had lost her ability to speak correctly. She went to her team and was the last one to take her seat, which Ruby found hilarious.

“All that running and you’re late,” she mocked. Weiss took a long breath and swore not to kill anyone but Grimms.

“You were chatting with that guy,” Blake said and she even glanced at Weiss to show her interest on that matter. “It must have been something important to make you forget the time.”

“Oh,” Yang listened to the conversation. “Look at you, Weiss! Melting all this icy heart to talk to boys!”

“All that boyband stuff is frying what’s left of your brain,” Weiss sighed. “Was I the only one that never noticed this guy?”

“He’s pretty chill,” Yang said, resting her arms on the table. She was looking to the other side, where he was talking to a friend. “Most guys here are so eager to prove themselves. I guess that’s why you never noticed him.”

“Do you need help with flirting?” Blake asked, keeping her book under the table. “I read some good fanfictions.”

“No,” Weiss said. “I don’t need your help with anything. Also, if I want to talk to anyone, I can do it by myself.”

“Have you ever dated before?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Mind your business,” she side eyed her teammate. “You’re too young to be discussing such things.”

“It’s fun to see how defensive you’re right now,” Blake said, but she wasn’t smiling at all, just listening to the Professor talking. “That’s okay if you have a crush.”

“But I don’t,” she said, way too loud, drawing the class attention to her. Her face was red and she apologized quickly to the professor.

She waited until the classes ended and ran after the guy leaving. She wanted to prove that she wasn’t having a crush… maybe she was having an intuition that this guy was—

Dave smiled and waved to her as he left the room; Weiss didn’t realize she was staring at him and she didn’t wave back, frozen in the same spot. The sound of her classmates was getting even higher and she didn’t know what to do. Did she really freeze just because someone smiled and waved at her? She had quicker reactions when she was facing deadly monsters. She recomposed herself and kept walking as if nothing had happened. Blake passed by her and looked over the book to raise an eyebrow.

“I can totally be a matchmaker if you want to,” Yang said enthusiastically. “I am great at—”

Weiss ignored her and walked faster. Well, there was only one way to find out what was wrong with that guy and his… impactful presence. She couldn’t be distracted by a random person when she was supposed to become the greatest huntress ever. She had to put an end on this, no matter what.

So.

Weiss decided that she would do something that she never thought that she would do. The great Heiress was going to ask a boy out on a date.

She just had to figure out how she was supposed to do that.

On the next day, she made sure she wasn’t going to be late to class. Unfortunately, people were excited to hear about a friend’s story – she had fought a Grimm that ran away from the cage, inside the Academy. There was a bunch of people talking and making a mess before class. She tried to find him, but only when the Professor walked in and everybody took their seats, she could spot him. Then, she waited impatiently to the end of the classes. Once in a while, she glanced at him, but it was hard since Blake was sitting next to her and apparently aware of everything. That made her give up of approaching him after classes; it seemed that her team was always around, so she hardly had any privacy.

The irony was that, when she was about to give up and focused on what really mattered, he was the one who approached her first.

They were eating; all of their friends occupied at least eight seats and this time, she was the last one, facing Phyrra. She wasn’t in the mood for eating but she tried the pudding, anyway. The teams were being noisy and the bullies were having fun, but Weiss was just distracted, again.

“Hello,” a familiar voice said.

She looked up and saw Dave standing.

“He-hello,” she blinked many times and sat straight. “Hello, I mean.”

“Sorry for interrupting… your… thoughts, I guess,” he smiled; it made her feel like a she was in a roller coaster again. “I would like to know if you’re free, tonight.”

“Free?” She frowned. “I’m going to sleep.”

There was a loud cough next to her.

“That’s not what he meant,” Blake said.

It took a few seconds for her to realize what was happening.

“Oh,” she mumbled. “Yes, I… I guess I’m free. It’s not like my teammates will do something that needs my help.”

“Of course not,” Yang smiled, winking. “But why are you asking her such a thing?”

Amazing. Weiss wanted to slap herself. Here she was, saying yes before even asking what he wanted.

“Oh, I was going to introduce you to my bird friend,” he said simply. “You didn’t have time to meet him properly.”

“He even has bird friends,” Ruby was impressed. “You’re super cool…”

Weiss was slightly bothered by Ruby’s admiration.

“Yes,” she agreed quickly, feeling challenged. “I’m free. At what time…?”

“You’ll know,” he waves, walking away like he didn’t say anything in the first place.

The girls were excited and Weiss was confused – did he just read her mind? Or maybe he could be feeling the same way?

She sighed, tired of those mixed feelings.

She was anxious, but she just kept doing what she always did. She put on her pajamas and left to pick a last cup of tea. The girls were drinking coffee and talking, but she was almost convinced that Dave had forgotten about their date—meeting.

She was returning to the corridor when she saw a ball of dust hit the window. It wasn’t strong enough to break. She let her tea fall from her hands and ran to the window, looking for someone. When she didn’t see anything, she looked up.

Dave was looking down, waving.

“Oh,” she whispered. “That was a sign.”

“Come here,” he said, his voice distant because of the wind. “The rooftop!”

She nodded. She didn’t know if she should have dressed better. Her clothes were more formal and appropriate. Her pajamas were too simple, but Weiss rarely felt cold. She just went upstairs, hoping that no one could find her that way during the night.

She opened the door to the rooftop and felt the wind on her face.

“Oh, there’s you,” he said, welcoming her. “Thanks for coming. I just noticed it may have sounded… a bit weird.”

“No,” she waved her hands. “It was… okay.”

They were a bit embarrassed. She looked down, thinking about something to say and that’s how she felt the pressure on her shoulders.

“What—” there was a coat on her back.

“It’s windy,” Dave explained. He was now with only his white shirt and tie. “Take my jacket.”

“Thank you,” she gulped, nervous. “Actually, I don’t need it. I’m never cold.”

“But it looks good on you,” he said softly.

Weiss felt her heart racing, so she looked away and changed the subject.

“Where’s… your friend…?” 

Dave blinked as if he had forgotten that for a second. He looked cute like that, she thought. He was a mix of strength and softness and she couldn’t put him on one box only.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Where are they?”

“They...?” Weiss asked, startled. “What do you mean by—”

Dave put two fingers inside his mouth and whistled loud; it was a beautiful sound. At his command, dozens of birds raised high on the sky, passing by the rooftop. Weiss looked up, mesmerized by the scene of them flying freely.

“It must be good,” she said. “To be that free…”

One of the bluebirds took another way and flew back to the rooftop. It was that bird from that day, she noticed.

“So, this is her,” Dave said when the bird landed on his shoulder gracefully. “The one I talked about. You met her, remember?”

The bird sang.

“Yes,” he nodded. “She is indeed pretty.”

Weiss was blushing; it wasn’t something that happened often and mostly when she was angry.

“Are you talking about me?” She asked.

“Pretty much,” he said. “My friend says you’re a powerful huntress. He saw you fighting.”

“Oh,” Weiss said. “Thank you, I think. Can he understand me?”

“Of course,” Dave smiled. “He’s asking permission to sing for you. He thinks you’ll like the song.”

“Yes,” she said shyly – it was her first time talking to a bird. What an experience.

The song started to sing and it was… heavenly. To be under those stars and dark, majestic sky, listening to a beautiful song like that and…She looked at Dave’s face and she finally understood that she kind of really liked him. The song ended and he smiled.

“Did you like it?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

It was fast and unannounced, so of course, Dave was confused.

“I like the song,” Weiss said. “And your friend.”

 _‘And you’_ was implicit.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “I would love to.”

Weiss was experimenting with a mix of emotions, so instead of saying anything else, she just ran away back to her dorm. When she closed the door, she leaned on it and smiled.

She returned the jacket the other day. Everyone was staring at them, but she didn’t mind, since now she was sure of what she wanted, so she raised her head and waved as she left. The hardest part was to ignore her friends’ whine about her silence. Weiss was feeling oddly powerful, especially when she glanced at Dave during classes and he held her gaze, smiling softly. It was a brand new thing, that was rising in her being, to like someone and be liked back – it made her want a lot more of other things, to think about many other possibilities.

Their first was in the Academy, unfortunately. There wasn’t a way to go out during training, not for an avid learner like her.

“I apologize,” she said. It was sad that they had to be using uniforms on a date. “That’s not the correct manner to have a date.”

“What’s the correct manner?” Dave asked; he was still very charming wearing his uniform, which was truly unfair. He didn’t even have to try. “I think that just the two of us, together and here, is correct.”

“Maybe,” she said. “That’s a nice way to put it. I haven’t thought that way.”

They were walking outside and sometimes a student passed by; that didn’t make her comfortable at all. She wasn’t feeling so confident since they were now being truly seen. Dave walked next to her and Weiss suppressed a scream when she realized he held her hand.

“Can I?” He asked politely, but he was already holding. He was smiling in a way that she simply couldn’t say no.

“Of course,” she said, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. “That’s… okay.”

“I like that,” he said. “To hold your hand in public. And I like the others to see it, too…”

She didn’t ask why – instead, she preferred to have small talk. She wanted to know more about him, his tastes and his background.

“I can’t believe you’re older than me,” she mumbled.

“Just a couple of years,” he pointed, his hand warm against hers. “Not too much.”

“That wasn’t a problem,” she explained simply. “I was just wondering…”

He passed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned on him unconsciously as they walked, feeling the breeze, but she was warm and comfortable inside of his hug. She glanced at him while he was telling a funny story and she couldn’t believe they had just met – it felt like they have met before, somewhere.

He took her back to the dorms before it was too late for her to sleep. He walked her to the door safely.

“Thank you for… today,” she said simply, smiling. “You were such a gentleman.”

“That’s the only way to be,” he answered. “Those guys here are just kids. One day they’ll learn not to act childish.”

She didn’t want him to leave, but the girls were sleeping inside of the dorm and she couldn’t simply ask him to stay, so she wasn’t sure of what to do next.

“Can we go out again?” He asked, a bit unsure. His pretty eyes held a doubt. “I really enjoyed our date.”

“Yes,” she nodded shyly – she didn’t know why she felt this way, because she wanted to go out with him again too. “Maybe we can sit together when we have a meal, too.”

“Can I?” He smiled. “I wonder… if you’ll be comfortable with my presence.”

A tricky question. She thought about his nice, strong arms and his gentle gaze and realized that she would never be truly comfortable around him because there was something burning inside of her; yet she loved this feeling. She wanted more and more.

“I would like to,” she said politely.

“Then I will,” he nodded cutely. "Someday."

She smiled brightly at the sight of him.

“I guess it’s goodbye,” Dave whispered. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course,” she answered quickly. “Of course!”

He waved awkwardly and walked away slowly. She was looking at his back, his wide shoulders, and nice skin… and she just lost her cool temper.

“Wait,” she said. He turned back, confused. Weiss walked confidently to him and held his face with both hands; standing on the tip of her toes, she kissed him, right on the lips. She was a brave woman, but not very talented at kissing, so she just pressed his lips against his, until he held her waist gently and turned his face slightly to kiss her deeply. She contained a surprised gasp when he sucked her bottom lip lightly but it was a pleasant taste, so she just tried to follow him. Their lips met again and again and she didn’t know kissing felt that good before – it looked gross and unnecessary when other people were doing it. But now her body was getting warmer and the distance between them was disappearing slowly, but they were unconscious of this fact. Weiss’s hands fell from his face to his shoulder and she was shaky, feeling his hot breath on her face.

A loud cough was heard. They broke the kiss immediately, jumping away from each other.

“It’s a bit late for you two be standing on the corridor,” Glynda Goodwitch said, passing by and not even looking at them. “You should have been sleeping by now.”

“Oh, we will,” Weiss said quickly. “I’m sorry…”

As soon as she left, they faced each other and laughed. Weiss couldn’t believe that she just… got caught making up and she was laughing about that.

“Everything is nicer around you,” it escaped from her mouth. Dave was surprised and she was so embarrassed that she ran back to her room.

“What’s happening with me…?” She asked herself quietly. Her body was still warm; she touched her wet lips and smiled to no one.

Their second date was lighter and Weiss was a lot more confident about being seen with a guy; a bit prouder. She knew that they became a subject to the bored students and she didn’t mind, because it felt good to… have someone to call hers. As an heiress, she liked to claim ownership over things and it wasn’t different with the boy that she was crushing on.

“So you two are really dating, huh?” Blake said while reading a book. They were on their dorm, almost sleeping, but Weiss couldn’t get any sleep. He heart was beating faster and she just wanted to see Dave again and maybe kiss a little more or maybe just hold hands.

“Yes,” she said reluctantly. “Of course.”

“Ah, this is so cute,” Yang sighs dreamily. “You two make such a powerful couple…”

“How was the date today?” Ruby asked curiously; her eyes were shining. “You two… looked quite… close.”

“Were you spying on me?” Weiss sat up on her bed, startled.

“Maybe,” Blake said, unbothered, turning the book’s page slowly.

“I have no privacy here,” Weiss complained, but she knew it was futile to complain about it. That was the whole concept of teams. Dave could get along with his teammates and they even gave him privacy sometimes, but Weiss couldn’t say the same. 

“What do you want privacy for?” Yang raised her eyebrow and stared at Weiss.

She was speechless.

“I don’t think Ruby is old enough to hear this conversation,” Blake said simply. “She must leave the room.”

“I’m old enough!” Ruby protested. “Even if I didn’t understand… for what…”

“Shut up,” Weiss screamed. “Go to your beds and sleep, for now! That’s not something to be discussed here!”

“So there’s something—” Yang still tried just a second before Weiss attempted to pick the Myrtenaster.

When the girls where in bed, already in deep sleep, Weiss was still awake. She was rolling in bed and she couldn’t sleep, no matter why. She sighed and thought about what they were discussing before.

It was sex, she wasn’t that innocent, but was that what she wanted?

Every time they kissed, she wanted a bit more, but she couldn’t figure out how far she wanted to go. She touched her lips and thought about how good the kisses felt… and then rubbed her hands on her neck; her body was warm. She put her hand on her chest and felt how hard her heart was beating; her fingers slipped inside the pajama dress and she touched one of her nipples, hard as a rock. She pressed it and her legs started to move unconsciously. She touched it over and over again, watching her body respond to the touch.

Her other hand wandered down her body and then up her dress. She hesitated for a moment, then pulled her pants down. She pressed her fingers against her wet lips and the middle finger slipped inside of her pussy. She was that wet.

She let out a moan and got embarrassed – but no one seemed to have listened to it. The girls were still asleep, snoring loud.

She moved her fingers up and touched her erected clitoris, pulsing like a heart. She touched it and an electric wave went down her body, making her shake on the bed. She was panting quietly, but still not quite enough.

She fingered herself again, now imagining Dave’s fingers instead of her own, slightly opening her, slowly and certain.

“Fuck,” she whispered, trembling. She was pressing her nipple with the hand and felt good to feel both at the same time. After fingering herself enough to soak her hands, she moves her wet fingers back to her clitoris, pressing it. Her legs were rubbing on each other and she just… just felt like she wanted a lot more. She wanted a wet body against her own. She wanted something to open her and make her scream. She wanted to be fucked roughly and good.

She kept hitting it, rubbing, feeling the tiny electric shocks in her body; she leaned her head back and rubbed her feet on the bed, reaching something inside herself.

The orgasm hit her like a train and she couldn’t help but moan, a bit too loud than necessary. She was frozen after it afraid that someone had heard her. For a few seconds, she didn’t move or fixed her clothes, but as soon as she confirmed that they were still sleeping, she fixed her panties and pajama and covered herself with the blanket.

He heart was still beating fast and she couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. Why did she do that in the middle of everyone? Was she losing her mind? That was completely unappropriated!

Yet she loved it.

She touched herself on the bathroom in the other day; legs spread open, bent knees, her fingers in and out. The girls were busy, too busy to listen to her moans. 

“… Dave…” she moaned without realizing.

After a few days, Weiss was feeling ashamed of her behavior. It was becoming hard to hide that she was going to the bathroom a bit too much or that she wasn’t sleeping well since she didn’t sleep early anymore. It felt like she was completely losing control over her body – she couldn’t rationalize anymore and it was affecting her battling skills and even her ability to use her gun correctly.

When she was leaving the class, tired and frustrated, Blake grabbed her arm.

“Hey,” Weiss asked, angry. “What are you doing, you—”

“Shhh,” Blake said calmly. “We need to talk privately.”

That made Weiss curious. She followed her teammate to the stairs and Blake looked around discreetly while she just waiter with her arms crossed.

“What?” Weiss whispered impatiently.

“I’ve been noticing that you’re having trouble to act like yourself,” she said simply. “And I know the reason why.”

Weiss’ eyes widened and she gulped but tried to look uninterested.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you’re not making progress later,” Blake poked her eyebags. “And you look like shit.”

“What?!” Weiss asked – she’s offended.

“I’m telling you, I’ve been there… too much fanfiction, I guess,” she sighed elegantly. “I know that you’re… insanely horny.”

Weiss gaped.

“Do not scream,” Blake said, raising a finger. “That’s fine you know. You’ve been dating, so things like this… it’s completely normal. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about that.”

“I’m not,” Weiss said, looking away. “But you don’t know a thing.”

“I know you don’t have many friends or someone to talk too, though,” she pointed. “So I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me about it.”

“I won’t,” Weiss said defensively. “I’m not interested in discussing my private life with you.”

“Okay,” Blake wasn’t offended. “But you know you need to get some, right? You shouldn’t suppress this energy, it’s going to make you a mess like you’re now.”

Weiss didn’t say a thing, just listened.

“Since you don’t want to share, just… you know… fix your problem,” Blake shrugged. “It’s annoying.”

Weiss watched her leaving and felt humiliated; was it that obvious? She sighed and sat down on the stairs. It was bothering her lately. She felt like an irrational being and it was, in fact, disturbing in many levels. Why should she be embarrassed about wanting to have sex with her boyfriend? It was a natural thing, right?

She rubbed her face, frustrated. She really wanted it – and she always ran after the things she wanted to do.

**CHAPTER III**

.

Weiss was spacing out during classes again; it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate, especially because she promised to meet Dave after the class so they could listen to the birds and enjoy some free time together. She was so distracted that the noise from her roommates no longer bothered her. The hardest part was not to think about… dirty things – that’s all she thought about since she convinced herself that it was about time to go further in their relationship. She kept checking the clock and taking long breaths, nervous and excited.

She tried not to run while climbing the stairs just to meet him.

He was sitting on the same spot on the rooftop, still on his uniform, letting a bird sit on his fingers. She felt that – now familiar – feeling of butterflies inside her stomach and walked to sit next to him.

He smiled at her.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said sweetly as the bird flew away. “How are you today, did you get some sleep?”

Weiss blushed because Dave didn’t even know what was the reason why she was having a poor sleep time.

“A bit more,” she nodded. “How about you?”

“I’m fine,” he said because he was always fine – he wasn’t a worrier like her. He may have been anxious and he liked to show off sometimes, she noticed, but he had this confidence that led him. “I was thinking about you. You look nervous lately.”

“It’s not serious,” she said, rubbing her knees. The wind was strong and her hair was moving away from her face naturally. She bit her lips, thinking about how she could say it.

“I think you go too hard on yourself,” he smiled again. “You’re great, Weiss.”

She blushed again. He always knew the right thing to say to her. Sometimes she wondered how someone could be so great as he was, so perfect for her.

“Can we meet at the dorms?” She blurted out. “During the day.”

He widened his eyes.

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Do you want to talk to my team?”

“No,” she sighed. “I just wanted to talk to you… privately. It feels like we never can be completely alone…”

“I know,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about that. I know you care about other people’s opinion and… I can feel that you can’t relax here, Weiss. If you want to, I can ask my team to leave us alone there.”

She gulped; her hands were sweating.

“I would like that,” she said, “very much.”

They kept the small talk, but before they parted ways, Weiss kissed him on the mouth, pressing her whole body against his. He must have received the message, because he touched her knees almost instantly, rubbing the soft skin there. She kissed him further, tongues touching slightly. His hand started to move up, now slowly reaching her skirt. Weiss couldn’t help but moan inside their kiss because the hand was warm and the feeling was so good, the warmness and the contact between them. He caressed her neck with his free hand and she felt chills down her body, allowing him to break the kiss to rub his lips on her chin, down to her neck. She wasn’t even thinking anymore, opening her legs slowly as his hand went further; he was giving her addictive open-mouth kisses on her neck and she was so deeply into it that she barely noticed when she touched her over her panties’ fabric.

“Can I?” He whispered in her ear and she just nodded, incapable of using her voice coherently.

His fingers found a way, pulling the panties before touching the wet pussy, already dripping on the rooftop’s floor where she was sitting. He pressed her clitoris deliciously, rubbing before hitting it, moving in circles. At this point, Weiss’ body was a complete mess and she couldn’t think straight. All she could think about was how his fingers were moving, how much she was enjoying the movement.

She came way too quickly, her body completely giving up to his touch. She bit her lips since she couldn’t moan and he fingered her through it.

She needed a minute to breathe.

“Are you okay?” He smiled.

“Yes,” she said, looking down at his pants where she could see his bulge. “But you’re not.”

“Ah,” he giggled. “That’s normal.”

She stood up suddenly fixing her pants. He looked up to her, a bit confused.

“That’s—” she sighed, kneeling in front of him and staring on his eyes. “That’s not okay.”

“What?” He asked. She wasn’t that ready to talk about it yet, so she just pushed him gently and watched how he fell, supporting on his elbows, looking at her. She grabbed his belt and opened, avoiding eye contact. She was still embarrassed, but the orgasm made her realize that what they were doing was good and okay. That was what her body wanted.

She opened his pants and stared at his hard dick’s shape inside his underwear. She touched it, first with just one finger, rubbing slightly. He moaned quietly, and that’s when she pulled down his underwear together with his pants and set his cock free.

She was surprised to see it, pulsing and hard, fat and wet at the top of the head, so she grabbed it, feeling its weight.

Dave made a face. He was holding himself not to make a sound.

“You can moan,” she whispered. “It makes me horny.”

He gulped and she avoided his eyes again. She touched his dick, rubbing it slowly at first, pressing harder as he was slowly reacting to her hand’s touch. His hips moved a bit and she rubbed the top of his dick, where it was wet. It was sticky and she put the finger inside her mouth after, tasting it.

“Fuck,” he said.

She licked her lips and grabbed his dick again, now pulling it enough before engulfing it with her mouth; she was now on her knees, her body bent on him, his dick hitting the inside of her cheeks. It was… a weird feeling, she thought, but it felt good. It sent a warm wave to between her legs, making her want more. She sucked and sucked, lips around his cock deliciously tight, jerking him off with a hand.

He moved his hips and she stopped.

“You can move,” she said, a trail of saliva connecting her mouth to his dick. “It’s okay.”

She sucked him again and this time, he moved in a quick movement and she let him fuck her mouth. It was good because she moved on hand again to the inside of her panties, touching herself while he was moving inside of her mouth.

“I—” he said, panting and her fingers were quick inside her pants. She sucked him faster, and her other hand was jerking him, wet on her saliva.

He came on her mouth, a full and hot quirt and she kept sucking anyway, swallowing as she could. He sat up and held her hair gently while she was doing it.

She only stopped when she came again, moaning, cum dripping off her mouth.

“Beautiful,” he said. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

Weiss seemed to finally realize what just happened – she moved away from him and wiped her mouth – she didn’t know what to do now and she just wanted to hide; it was like her confidence evaporated with her horniness and she couldn’t even face her boyfriend. She stood up and ran away from him, listening to her own name being shouted. She entered the first bath she saw and washed her mouth and face, recent memories still making her feel like exploding from the feelings inside her.

She looked at herself on the mirror and tried to search for anything different. She fixed her clothes and made sure that no one would notice anything; that being done, she returned to her dorms, while the girls were getting ready to sleep.

“You’re late,” Ruby noticed. “Where were you?”

“I was studying,” Weiss said, avoiding their gazes. “I can’t do that here, because you talk and snore very loudly.”

They started to argue and Weiss even participated in their fight because she really didn’t want people to find any difference in her behavior.

When everybody went to bed, she smiled in the dark, hands touching her body, but not too much. She was finally content with the emotional storm caused by what happened between them. She just realized that calming her body was easy and good; she tasted that good feeling and she was addicted. Weiss wanted more, the whole thing.

.

They didn’t have much privacy in the next days.

Due to an unexpected activity, they were separated to train with their own teams. Weiss finally got her focus back, even if she caught herself thinking about Dave when they were more relaxed, but those thoughts were calm and romantic. She missed him, mostly.

“You’re in love,” Blake said and never explained how she found out about it.

Weiss isn’t ashamed but she didn’t want to share. It was her special thing and she wanted to taste it slowly, to enjoy on her own.

They were successful and Weiss was very much praised for her abilities and focused action. She was able to feel confident about herself as a huntress, finally.

Dave sent a bird to her room; he didn’t want to draw attention with his dust. Weiss waited until they were all sleeping to meet him at the rooftop, not even changing her pajamas. She opened the door and to her surprise, he was hurt.

“What happened to your arm?” She asked, shocked. It was bandaged and she touched it carefully.

“My team was… not really great,” he smiled. “I had to save a friend and… that was just a cut, really. It looks worse than it really is.”

She sighed – he didn’t realize that he could’ve have died.

“Don’t be the hero,” she said but kissed him on the cheek. “That must be still hurting.”

“At least I got a kiss,” he giggled happily. “I thought you were mad at me…”

“Why?”

“Because of that day…” he whispered. “I don’t know. You just left. I thought I had done something wrong…”

“You didn’t!” She explained quickly. “I… was a bit embarrassed. It was… imbecile. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for how you feel,” he answered. “It’s okay if you don’t feel comfortable doing those things. I shouldn’t—”

“I am,” she protested. “And I would do it again!”

There was a heavy silence after that; Weiss blushed – she didn’t pay attention to how her words could sound that way.

“Okay,” he nodded. “But let me do something to you, instead.”

She blinked. Dave kissed her softly on the mouth. The feeling was already familiar and Weiss noticed that she was used to his taste and pace, how their tongues pressed against each other, wet and precise; it was easy to touch his neck and welcome his hand on her waist, drawing her close. They kissed for a while and during that, his hand moved to her chest. He didn’t stop kissing her, just rubbed her breasts gently.

“You can put your hand inside of my dress,” she whispered between kisses. Her body was getting hot and it felt good to feel his cock getting harder, pressing against her body, even if they were still using clothes.

He did as she told and put the hand inside her dress, grabbing her boob over the bra. Weiss moaned, anxious and Dave bit her lip gently.

His finger slipped inside her bra and touched her erected nipple. A wave of pleasure hit her body and he smiled, breaking the kiss.

“Ah,” he said. “I found your weakness.”

She giggled before kissing him briefly. Then, she just put a tiny distance between them and pulled her dress down, just enough so her bra was out. One of her boobs were exposed and he didn’t think twice before leaning to take it between his lips.

“Ahh,” she didn’t contain her moan, allowing him to suck and bite her nipple. Her legs were shaking just with his little touch. She held his head and pressed his face further against her chest. “That’s good…”

When he stopped, she could finally breathe; she was panting. Her body was on fire. She stared at him and noticed his pants.

“It looks uncomfortable,” she said, touching the bulge. “Take it off.”

She had to do it on her own since he was taking too long by using only one hand. He was hard, but not much and she rubbed his cock with the tip of her fingers, watching it throbbing, getting harder.

“You missed me?” She asked, teasing.

“Very much,” he said.

“You must show me,” she said and dropped to her knees. Since she did this before, this time was easier. “Fuck my mouth.”

He held her hair carefully and moved her head; she opened her mouth to let his cock him and sucked, pressing his tongue up.

“Damn,” he whispered. She kept sucking, her boob exposed to the wind, looking up, straight to his eyes. He stopped. “I want something else.”

They exchanged positions. Dave pulled her panties down, taking off and raised her dress.

“What are you—”

“It’s so wet,” he said, touching it slightly with his good hand. “It looks tasty.”

She moaned way too loud when he licked her. His tongue was rubbing between her lips and touching her clitoris and she couldn’t even think. All she thought was how good it felt, how much she wanted him to fuck her with his tongue more and more.

She came again; it was so easy for her to reach orgasm when he was touching her body. She leaned against the wall and panted until her body stopped shaking.

“That felt good?” He asked.

“Yes,” she nodded, weak. “It felt delicious.”

He smiled, satisfied. When he stood up, his dick was still hard; she was about to drop to her knees and do the same thing when he stopped her.

“Can I… rub it… against yours?” He asked carefully.

Weiss was speechless, but she didn’t say no. She wanted to try new things, so she lied on the floor and opened her legs, exposing her wet pussy. He kneeled between her legs and held his cock. She was anxious, nervous, and suddenly, she forgot everything when he pulled down his dick to rub against her pussy.

It felt wonderful. Weiss immediately embraced him with her legs and he lied on her. They kissed, now an open mouth kiss, their tongues rubbing. He moved up and down, his good hand grabbing his boob in a way that made everything better.

He tried to move away from her, but she didn’t allow him, so he came on her belly. He was trembling, like his orgasm was equally strong.

“Sorry,” he said, watching her dress wet with his cum. “Your pajamas…”

“That’s fine,” she assured him. “No one will see me returning to the room…”

He sat up and smiled, she stayed on the floor.

“You don’t want to have… sex?” She asked.

“What are we doing now?” He was confused.

“No, Dave,” she smiled. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

He opened his mouth but the words didn’t come. She sat up too and kissed him.

“I finger myself thinking about your cock,” she whispered. “I want it to open me. I want you to wreck me.”

He sighed and held her.

“I want that too,” he said. “I want to fuck you do good that you’ll never forget, but… not here. Not like this.”

She sighed too.

“I know,” she gulped. “It’s just… I want it so much!”

“Babe,” he touched her face. “I want _you_ so much.”

She felt like heaven was on earth – she was so happy that she was ignoring how dirty and naked they were.

“I have to go,” he said.

“That’s okay,” she nodded. “Me too. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you,” Dave said. “But believe me, we’ll be together soon, so don’t worry.”

She rested her face on his hand before leaving. She took a bath before returning to the room, stealing some clothes in her way. When she finally got on her bed, safe and unnoticed, she sighed happily.

Life was being a lot more interesting since she met Dave.

.

She met Dave at the library to study and when she joined her friends to eat, they couldn’t stop mocking her.

“So you were studying with your boyfriend,” Yang mocked, wriggling her eyebrows. “You two aren’t hiding it anymore!”

“No,” she said dryly, shaking her glass of juice. “We’re not hiding. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Full boyfriend,” Blake said while reading. “She even glares at the girls who dare to talk to him.”

They all laughed at Weiss’ face. She took a deep breath and ignored them.

“At least I have a boyfriend,” she crossed her arms, annoyed.

They went to class and she was a hundred percent focused; she didn’t have any problems to study or fight, unlike before they started having sex. It was so easy to fix that she concluded that she was being a fool before, letting her body complain about something so little. She was writing down some descriptions when a folded paper landed on her table. She looked around and then opened it.

_Skip classes and come to my room tomorrow~_

She frowned. Her eyes searched for Dave and he was also writing something, so she tore the paper in many pieces. He avoided her after the classes and it took time before she could understand that he was pretending that he didn’t plan anything. She went to bed, but she didn’t sleep well since she wasn’t used to skipping classes and she didn’t like to do it – but also because she was deeply curious to know what that was about.

It was pretty easy to convince the girls she didn’t feel well and had to rest.

“If Weiss feels like she can’t leave the bed, it must be really serious,” Ruby said empathetically. “Don’t worry! We’ll take notes so you don’t miss the lessons!”

Weiss stayed on her bed for a while, until she knew that no one would be around her room. She tiptoed, still on her pajamas, since she had to pretend to be sick in case she bumped into someone on her way. She found Dave’s team room and knocked on the door lightly.

“You can come in,” he whispered. She opened the door.

There wasn’t anything surprising inside. Just a bunch of bed, clothes, and some random things like any other room. Dave was sitting on a bed, reading a book. He was shirtless and he had sleepy eyes.

“Hello,” she said, closing the door.

“Hello,” he tapped the bed gently. “I’m glad to know you got to be here. I was wondering if you would come.”

“Of course,” she walked to him and sat in the bed shily. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I know you’re strict about the Academy rules,” he kissed her on the cheek. “I’m sorry if I’m making you miss the classes.”

“That’s fine,” she guaranteed. “But why did you call me here?”

He put the book on the nightstand and frowned.

“You were the one who said you wanted to meet me privately…” he mumbled. “I just warned my teammates to not come here until late…”

“Oh,” she said, blushing. “Ah… That’s nice.”

A heavy silence filled the room – Weill looked at their legs next to each other, at the simply blanket and the room’s wall; again, she wasn’t sure of what to do and express her feelings correctly. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“It’s nice to be with you,” she said, feeling way more exposed than when she was naked before him. “I… really like you.”

“I like you too,” he said, his hands touching hers. “You make me happy.”

They were a bit nervous, so Weiss decided to end that odd atmosphere and she moved, straddling his lap, each leg between his waist, and sat on his tights. Dave was a bit surprised, no doubt, but he smiled and held her waist.

“How’s your arm?” She asked, caressing his face.

“It’s healed,” he showed her. “I told you it was just a cut. There isn’t even a scar.”

She touched his arm, rubbing the skin and smiled.

“Yes,” she said. “You have tough skin.”

They didn’t have any more words, so they kissed. It was quite slow and wet as if they were tasting each other, slightly touching, shy. But as they started to get closer, the kiss became deeper and deeper – she grabbed his neck and he rubbed her waist gently. When they broke the kiss, they chests were almost touching; her legs were bent around his chest and he pulled her pajama up, exposing her legs and belly.

“Take it off,” he whispered. She raised her arms, allowing him to take her dress off. She wasn’t using any bra or top, so her breasts were exposed. He threw the pajama on the floor and touched her boobs with both hands.

“Ah!” Weiss moaned.

He was grabbing gently, but she didn’t want a soft touched so she put her hands over his and pressed it, guiding him to grab harder. He got the message and pinched her nipples, taking it on his mouth. Weiss was moving her lips unconsciously, wetting his pants with her excitement. He was licking and biting her nipples repeatedly, making the soft rose skin become an abused red. Weiss was wet between her legs and sweating already.

“Let’s take our clothes,” she pleaded, moving away from him. “I can’t wait for it anymore.”

Dave watched her getting out of the bed and did the same, taking his pants off. She didn’t stare at him while undressing, but when they were both naked, she did – and got red from it.

“Are you embarrassed again?” He smiled. “You’re cute.”

“Shut up,” she said, and to prove she wasn’t shy, she laid on the bed and spread her legs open, watching proudly how he gaped, staring at her pink, wet pussy. Dave gulped and went back to the bed, kneeling in front of her. His dick was hard and she licked her lips while staring at it. He leaned over her and touched her tights. She moaned.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he said. “Can I taste you?”

“Yes,” she begged. “Please, do it!”

He licked her, using the tip of his tongue. Weiss reacted immediately, grabbing the sheets. Her nipples were hard and her legs trembling. She sucked his clitoris and slowly slipped a finger inside of her – it was smoothly and kind, she barely felt until he started moving.

“Yes,” she said grabbing his hair. “This is so good…”

The noise of him sucking her filled the room and it was so filthy that it made her even hornier. She was so deep into it that she came by surprise.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” she moaned, welcoming his fingers inside of her pulsing pussy. It was contracting after her orgasm, her legs shaking, soaked. 

He stared at her, proud.

She opened her eyes and grabbed his neck.

“Fuck me,” she ordered. “Fuck me raw!”

“Fine,” he said, giggling. “As you wish.”

He lifted her waist easily, her legs up in the air. His dick was so hard that he didn’t have to move to get in; he aligned with her entry and pushed in slowly with his dick. Weiss’ eyes rolled back as he was opening, stretching her good. She felt spams over her body, feeling him deep inside.

“You feel so good,” he panted. “So wet and soft…”

She locked him between her legs and pulled him down.

“Move,” she begged, trembling. “Fuck me!”

He moved his hips like she asked to and Weiss almost screamed in pleasure. She could feel his dick moving inside of her and it was incredible – it was everything that she wanted, what she was missing. He started slowly, but then she kissed him openmouthed and he fucked her harder, faster. Weiss was possessed,

“So good, so good,” she mumbled incoherently. “I want you to fuck me everyday…”

“You’re mine, right?” Dave asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I’m yours!”

It felt so good that she started moving her hips to meet him too; she wanted it deeper, harder, faster—

“I’m going to cum,” she said, trembling.

“Yeah? Cum for me, baby,” he whispered in her ear, not slowing his movements not even a little bit. “Show me how much you want my cock.”

“So much, so much,” she said and then rolled her eyes, taken completely by the orgasm. Her muscles contracted and she felt tightening around his dick.

“Fuck,” he said, still moving. “I’m going to—”

“Inside,” she begged, holding his arms. “Do it inside me…”

He didn’t question her. She thrust hard and pressed her against the bed. Weiss moaned and she felt his hot cum filling her.

“So good,” she whispered.

He pulled out leaving a trail of cum. She waited while it was pouring from her pussy and touched it.

“Ah…” she sighed. “What a mess…”

Dave didn’t answer; he was panting, trying to focus.

“That was nice,” he finally said. “So… was that the subject of the private conversation?”

Weiss moved on the bed, turning back and raised her hips.

“No,” she said. “Fuck me like that and now we’re done.”

He laughed.

“I need a break before next round.”

She pouted, but sat up again; they stared at each other, naked and tired, but happy.

And smiled.

.

Weiss was returning with her teammates to the academy. The hunting was tiring and she just wanted to lie down and rest, but Blake was hurt and they had to take care of her. They were on their back when Ruby started to look up as if she had seen something flying.

“Are you guys listening to a song?” Yang said. “It seems like the birds are singing.”

They agreed.

Weiss smiled, even if she was tired. It was the prerogative of being in love.

.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, D99.


End file.
